Muerte
by faby-nan
Summary: Podía sentir como la herida se había desgarrado a medida que se arrastraba, podía sentir como la sangre emanaba libremente, como empapaba su ropa, pero sobre todo podía sentir como el fin se acercaba./Trauma tras el capitulo 8 T-T/


Aclaro esto surgió después de k vi el capítulo 8 de Kuroshitsuji II, que fue demasiado traumático para mi, así que esto es más que nada un desahogo que un one-shot. De preferencia vean el capitulo antes de leer...TT^TT (no se con quien hablo pero en fin ^^) Shonen-ai *¬*

* * *

La herida que dejo esa puñalada lo estaba matando, la muerte estaba cada vez más cercana, lo supo en el momento en que vio a ese shinigami, lo supo cuando sus memorias vinieron a recordarle su miserable pasado, cuando recordó todo lo que había perdido, cuando vino a su mente aquel contrato. Todos de una forma u otra lo habían dejado solo, todos menos él, el demonio en quien había decidido confiar, ese que todo el tiempo había permanecido a su lado, aquel que lo había salvado un sin fin de veces. Y entonces se pregunto si Claude vendría a salvarlo esta vez.

Lo sabía, se había dado cuenta desde el inicio, el solo significaba un delicioso festín para Claude y sin embargo, lo había decidido, había decidido confiar en él al grado de depender de su presencia. Dependía completa y enteramente de ese endemoniado mayordomo.

La muerte se acercaba, podía sentir como lo acechaba a cada instante, pudo notarlo al percibir el sabor metálico de su sangre, pero siguió arrastrándose, aun no deseaba morir, pero estaba agotado, pensó que quizás lucia como un miserable insecto o como un animal agonizando y entonces no pudo evitar traer a su mente aquellos recuerdos, seguramente si alguien estuviera viéndolo ahora tendría la misma mirada con la que lo contemplaban los pobladores de aquel pueblo que tanto odio, aquel lugar que fue alguna vez su supuesto hogar.

Consiguió arrastrarse hasta un árbol y con todo su esfuerzo logro apoyar su espalda contra el tronco, esa sería su tumba, estaba consciente de que la herida se estaba complicando quizá el daño interno era lo más grave, podía percibir como aquel liquido fluía sin parar, estaba consciente de que el camino que había recorrido desde el lugar donde había dejado a Hannah hasta donde se encontraba ahora estaba marcado por su sangre. Podía sentir como la herida se había desgarrado a medida que se arrastraba, podía sentir como la sangre emanaba libremente, como empapaba su ropa, pero sobre todo podía sentir como el fin se acercaba.

Hacía un rato que podía escuchar los gruñidos de un animal, no había duda en cualquier momento le saltaría encima para devorarlo y quizás entonces todo acabaría. Pero en el fondo deseaba escuchar aquella voz susurrando "mi amo", ansiaba ser salvado por aquel ser, por su demonio, pero eso no sucedería. Por alguna razón no podía apartarlo de su mente, ni tampoco el recuerdo de aquel día en el que el mismo le había dicho a Ciel que los demonios alrededor de él lo estaban manipulando.  
Manipular, eso habían hecho con él todo el tiempo, su vida era una completa mentira, siempre habían buscado sacar alguna ventaja de él, siempre había sido utilizado. Aquel contrato jamás fue conveniente, el jamás fue un amo para Claude, todo el tiempo el demonio estuvo manipulándolo, moviendo los hilos y fingiéndole fidelidad, todo el tiempo hasta que finalmente Alois no le fuera de ninguna utilidad. Jamás le perteneció, jamás fue su demonio, pero el quería creerlo, quería creer que algo en este mundo le pertenecía, quería engañarse y creer en que esa mentira era cierta, quería creer que aquella comprensión y cariño fingidos eran reales y no solo parte del contrato. El no quería ver la realidad, prefería cegarse y fingir que todo le pertenecía, que algo en este mundo era de él, que era importante para alguien. Porque después de todo Alois Trancy, aunque no fuera su nombre real, siempre había estado solo, ¿acaso era tan malo desear que alguien lo quisiera?, ¿acaso no era merecedor de un poco de amor?  
Cerró los ojos al sentir que aquella bestia no esperaría más, estaba seguro de que saltaría sobre él para despojarlo de lo poco que le quedaba de vida, pero por alguna razón el tan esperado impacto no llegó. Alois abrió los ojos con sorpresa, estaba justo frente a él, aquel ser a quien tanto anhelaba, sosteniendo a aquella bestia que ahora yacía muerta entre sus brazos, su demonio disfrazado de mayordomo, tal y como él deseaba.  
Una pequeña esperanza nació en el corazón del niño al escuchar las palabras del mayordomo "aun no puede morir amo". Todavía tenía una razón para vivir y por primera vez era consciente de ello, Claude había ido a salvarlo, Claude era su razón, no podía soportarlo necesitaba decírselo, empezó a arrastrarse hacia él con las fuerzas que aún le quedaban, necesitaba decirle que mientras estuviera a su lado el podría vivir, que ya no le importaba Ciel, ni la venganza, que lo único que le interesaba era quedarse junto a él, que lo amaba...

No supo que fue lo que dijo ni tampoco le intereso averiguarlo, solo supo que Claude lo había entendido.

-Para un mayordomo, ir tan lejos...

Quizá en el fondo también Claude lo amaba, se acerco a él confiando en eso, solo esperando a que aquel beso fuera correspondido pero lo que sucedió después fue...

La vida del niño había le había sido arrebatada por el demonio, su cuerpo destrozado por aquellas manos, el ser que más lo había amado había sido el ser que lo había asesinado, su cuerpo cayó al suelo inerte mientras la sangre empezaba a brotar incesantemente.

-No se preocupe amo, el alma de tan baja categoría que puede dar amor a un simple mayordomo no es posible que estimule el apetito.

Un alma así no era merecedora si quiera de ser devorada, había perdido todo su interés en esa alma en el momento en que supo los verdaderos sentimientos de su amo, o quizá había perdido el interés mucho antes, tal vez lo había perdido después de probar la sangre de Ciel y es que después de probar aquella alma tan perfecta ninguna otra llegaría a satisfacer su hambre.

-Siempre estará conmigo amo-dijo guardando el anillo que portaba el joven Trancy.

Lo guardo, a pesar de que esa alma no merecía ni la molestia de ser comida, aun sin entender exactamente el porqué, el solo lo guardo, por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de conservarlo, de conservar aquella alma capaz de amar a un demonio, el alma de Alois Trancy, no más bien el alma de Jim McCain.

* * *

Llore demasiado cuando vi el capitulo, por eso no podía dejarlo así y empecé a escribir como loca hasta que dio como resultado esto en fin...creo k ya paso el Shock...


End file.
